Make Me Invisible, Please
by veldygee
Summary: When Charles' students caught him and Erik making out in front of a bar on Sunday night, Charles wished that he could be invisible or had the power to modify his students' memories. Teacher!Erik and Teacher!Charles. No power AU. Fluff


**Title: **Make Me Invisible, Please

**Pairing: **established Cherik

**Disclaimer: **X-Men is Marvel's. Not mine.

**A/N: **Hello! Heavel here :D So this is a fill for a prompt in x-men first kink meme. The prompt is: _Charles walks into class one day, wishing he could either make himself invisible or erase the memories of the students who he ran into the night before while very drunk and clinging like a koala to fellow teacher Erik (who may also be drunk and frantically trying to molest every part of Charles's person in front of his students, gawd!)_

__And I hope you guys like it and this is unbeta-ed.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Charles could wish for, it was simple.<p>

He wished he had a power of invisibility…

Or maybe a power to modify someone's memory…

Or he would even love it if the ground would swallow his very existence right here right now.

Charles had braced himself this morning (after much coaxing from Erik) and he was almost convinced that everything would be like usual at school, that no one would care about what _happened _yesterday. But now that he would soon face his students, Charles could not help his mind but to rewind what happened yesterday. His brain had created different scenarios about what would happen today and all of the scenarios had lead to one and single destination that is pure embarrassment and shame and Charles guessed—no, _knew_ that no student would take him seriously again. (And God knows how _hard_ it was for Charles to gain respect from his students).

Charles was really considering of just skipping all of his classes this day and just went back home and curled on his bed, but then he knew that unless he quit his job, he could not avoid seeing his students. The longer he delayed this inevitable encounter with his students the more shameful it was.

Charles gritted his teeth and opened the door to his classroom.

And all pairs of eyes inside were focusing on him.

He could see glints of curiosity and amusements from their eyes. Some students were even giggling while glancing at Charles.

Charles reached his table and then gave the copies for today's lesson to one student to distribute it to class. He then heard some students whispering his name and Erik's name.

And once again Charles wished for the power to be invisible.

* * *

><p>"So class, that's all for today's lesson. Please do the papers that I gave you and review chapter 9 for our next class," announced Charles with a small smile as his class was finished <em>finally. <em>No remark was made by students (although he could hear the students giggling and whispering for almost the entire class). He had begun to pack his stuffs but then he realized that no student had made a move. They all still sat obediently and this was never _ever_ happened. Charles gulped and he should probably just leave it be and just go out from the classroom immediately but his mouth decided to do something else.

"A-any questions?" and Charles cursed himself as soon as the question was out from his mouth. All of his students' hands were in the air now. They all looked so giddy and serious at the same timeyet still showed calmness, like they all had decided to interrogate Charles very thoroughly. Charles gulped and involuntarily took a step back. There was no rule that didn't allow a romance between fellow teachers, right?

Charles knew that he was literally gaping and that blushes started to creep over his face, and he was really _really _considering to just run out of his class, but the faces of his students were still so serious and expectant and somehow his mouth once again betrayed him and he called upon one of his students.

"Yes, Jean?" Charles chose his favourite student, Jean Grey, and Charles hoped that the red-headed girl would embarrass him the least.

"Are you and Mr. Lehnsherr dating, Mr. Xavier?"

….

"Yes, we are, Jean—" answered Charles and then immediately, all the students were in uproar.

"Oh yes, we knew it! They made out yesterday and Mr. Lehnsherr's arms were around Mr. Xavier and Mr. Xavier was like clinging to Mr. Lehnsherr!"

"Congratulations Mr. Xavier!"

"Since when, Mr. Xavier?"

Questions were all thrown to him, but Charles just didn't have any energy to answer any of it. He knew that his face was lobster red and he was so embarrassed that finally before his brain could overload, he quickly walked out from the classroom, ignoring all the students and quickly ran to his office.

Screw the rule that running was not allowed in corridors.

* * *

><p>Charles had reluctantly finally decided to leave his office to teach other classes and every time he saw someone (either teacher or student) that someone would smile and then told him that they knew it and then they offered a congratulation and began asking him questions that made him apologized and quickly ran away.<p>

Somehow after that confirmation in the morning, by lunch, Charles believed that almost every single individual at school knew that he and Erik were dating. They had been dating for a few months and although there was no rule that forbid it, they had decided that they should not bring their personal life to school in which they worked together. So, Charles and Erik were close but they never did inappropriate things in the school ground (because they were teachers, for God's sake) and they certainly didn't tell their colleagues about their relationship because as Erik said 'it was not their fucking business.'

And he hadn't met Erik yet since morning after they had separated to teach their own classes. If Charles got many questions regarding his relationship with Erik, Charles bet that Erik also received the same attention. Charles just hoped that his boyfriend, that has a low temper, would not explode because although it was embarrassing, traumatizing the students (and fellow teachers) was never an option.

(But Erik was the one that said nothing was going to change after their encounter with students, so now that it turned out like this, Charles would love to say 'I told you so' in front of Erik's face)

Now, it was lunch and Charles was heading to his usual spot in the cafeteria where he and Erik and a few others fellow teachers (like Moira or Logan) would sit and had lunch together. As Charles entered the cafeteria, almost all students were immediately staring at Charles and he ducked his face to avoid their stares. When he reached the usual spot though, it was unexpectedly crowded with group of people, shaping a half circle. Charles frowned and quickly eased his way between students to see what happened actually.

He kinda expected that Erik was there already, but he didn't, never expected that Erik was there, grinning with all his teeth (_Like a shark_ Charles' mind supplied) talking to some students that looked a bit surprised yet curious. Erik was there with a good mood that was unusual since most of the time, Erik was so grumpy and complained about his 'students that were not even allowed to take his class since how the hell they didn't know about first law of Newton'.

"And my boyfriend arrives. Go back to your own tables—and come here, Charles," said Erik motioning Charles to sit next to Erik. All the students nodded in understanding and soon they all went back to their own tables. Charles, that had been gaping the whole time, finally began to get control of his brain and body back and he looked at Erik in disbelief.

"What was that, Erik?" Erik shrugged and smirked.

"I was just answering a few questions regarding _our_ relationship, Charles," replied Erik smugly that made Charles was torn between facepalming or kissing the man in front of him. He decided the former.

"Don't you feel embarrassed?—" Charles realized that his voice was a bit too loud as some people already looked back at them—oh how Charles hated being in the center of attention—and continued in lower voice, "I mean, Erik? I thought you would be grumpier than usual but you were… you were grinning like a shark!" finished Charles in defeat. Erik snorted.

"We had our own life, Charles and they just saw us kissing each other. That was all. Well, unless you wanted to include the way you cling to me like a koala because you were drunk, yesterday—"

"And you were groping me, Erik!"

"You are irresistible and I didn't hear you complaining—"

"Yes I did! But you didn't stop!" remarked Charles glaring at Erik that smirked. How Charles wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Maybe I was a bit drunk too—" Charles opened his mouth to argue again, "—And you know what, Charles? I would not stop groping you even when I was sober," said Erik with a smirk and Charles put his face in his hands with a sigh.

"Stop with the groping—" mumbled Charles from his hands and then he looked up at Erik again, "But, I still could not understand, why you are not grumpy, Erik… I mean these people are really 'minding our business' now and you don't like that usually…" Erik smiled.

"You don't know how many people actually eyeing you in this school, do you? As people know, it means no one would dare to make some advances with you and the bonus point is that—" Erik's voice was lower now, barely a whisper, "I can kiss you anytime I want," and then the next thing, Erik's lips were covering his own.

Sounds of cheers and cat-calling were heard from all over the cafeteria and the kiss was brief but it still gave Charles a warmth feeling as he saw Erik's eyes and despite his embarrassment, he could not help a small smile forming on his lips.

"Wow, so it is true?"

Charles jumped and quickly turned around to face Moira, another Biology teacher in the school, together with Logan, the art teacher. Moira had this smirk on her face while Logan snorted and took his usual place.

"You need to tell everything in details, Charles. I should have guessed that, but you kept this a secret from me? It hurt, Charles and we are friends!" ramble Moira in excitement. Charles smiled apologetically and as he tried to fill in the information for his dear friend, his hand was secretly entwined with Erik's and maybe getting the whole school to know about their relationship was not bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So that's the end. :D What do you guys think? I hope you people love the fluff that I tried to write. I am not a good writer of fluff and humour. ^^a

So yeah. Tell me your opinion :D


End file.
